Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) hard-disk drive (HDD) devices have been used for mass data storage in computer systems for many years. While the use of IDE HDD devices is still a method of choice in stationary “desk top” computer systems (e.g., “desktop” personal computers (PCs)), IDE HDD devices have been found less desirable in portable computer systems (e.g., laptop computers), which require combination of high durability, high reliability, and low weight. Accordingly, in such portable systems, flash hard drives have been used in place of IDE HDD devices due to their advantage of exhibiting better survivability in rugged environments, higher durability, higher reliability, higher performance, lower power consumption, and lower weight than IDE HDD devices.
Flash hard drives are solid-state IC devices without any moving parts because, unlike IDE HDD devices which access data stored on a spinning disk, all data is stored on flash memory integrated circuit (IC) devices that are accessed electronically by one or more “controller” IC devices. The flash memory and controller IC devices are typically mounted on the printed circuit board (PCB) of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), which typically includes a standardized plug connector for connecting the flash hard drive to a host system. Flash hard drives currently range in size from 4 Mega-byte to 8 Gig-byte, but it is anticipated that their size will increase in the future. Flash hard drives are currently available in TSOP, WSOP, TBGA, and FBGA packages. Flash hard drives currently run on 3.3V, 2.5V or 1.8V supply voltages, depending on the device selected. Flash hard drives typically have operating currents 1 mA,max for stand-by operations and 30 mA,max for operating current. Each flash memory IC “block” (i.e., IC device) of the flash hard drive can typically endure 100K or more Program/Erase cycles. The operating life of flash hard drives can be further extended using technologies such as Wear-Leveling.
Flash hard drives are produced to be a pluggable replacement for existing IDE HDD devices in certain applications (e.g., laptop computers). Thus, flash hard drives are typically produced according to the common form factors for current IDE HDD devices (e.g., 3.5″, 2.5″, and 1.8″), and data transmissions to and from flash hard drives of each form factor size is consistent with its counterpart IDE HDD devices. For example, both 3.5″ flash hard drive and 3.5″ IDE HDD devices use a standard 40-pin 0.100″ IDE connector and a separate 4-pin power connector. In contrast, 2.5″ and 1.8″ flash hard drives and IDE HDD devices use a 44-pin 2 mm IDE connector, with pins 41-43 of the connector being used for power connection. For use in host system with 3.5″ HDD environment, the 2.5″ and 1.8 flash hard drives and IDE HDD devices need an adapter to change the standard 40-pin 0.100″ IDE connector and power connector to 44-pin 2 mm IDE connector.
Flash hard drive production typically involves forming a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), and then housing the PCBA inside of a metal case. The PCBA is produced by mounting selected IC components (i.e., one or more flash memory IC devices and one or more controller IC devices) as well as a suitable connector onto a PCB. The PCBA is then typically mounted into a metal case formed by a pair of metal covers that mount over the PCBA such that the connector is exposed at one end. Unlike production of the PCBA, which is typically produced using well-known automated assembly systems, the process of mounting the flash hard drive housing over the PCBA is typically performed manually. This manual process typically involves placing the PCBA onto one of the two metal covers, and then connecting the second metal cover to the first metal cover using screw or other fasteners such that the PCBA is housed inside.
A problem associated with conventional flash hard drives is that the existing metal cases and metal screws are still too heavy for many light-weight computing systems. However, simply removing the metal casing is not an option because this would expose the delicate electronics (i.e., the flash memory IC devices) to shock and/or corrosion damage. In addition, the conventional manual assembly process can be tedious and time consuming, which can lead to production delays and associated increased production costs.
What is needed is an assembly structure for housing a flash hard drive that addresses the above problems associated with conventional flash hard drives. In particular, what is needed is a light-weight flash hard drive for portable applications that is highly durable and easy to assemble.